Seargent Smith and the Goblet of Fire
by troggster
Summary: instead of going to Hogwarts harry joined the army at the age of 16. 6 years older that cannon. wrong boy-who-lived set during the goblet of fire. rated M for combat in later chapters. minor parings not vital to story. OC/fleur Harry/?
1. The letter

Sergeant Smith and the goblet of fire

Set during goblet of fire

Harry potter is in the armed forces (2nd royal tank regiment, bagger squadron. He holds the rank of sergeant he is a driver.) he is 6 years older than cannon makes him 20.

At the age of 16 he joined the army to escape the Dursleys. He never received his Hogwarts letter due to the Dursleys sending back a reply stating that he didn't want to go to Hogwarts. (Wrong boy who lived story Neville longbottom supposed to be boy who lived.)

OC is a sergeant john smith (age 21) in the same unit (gunner), he is also magical but grew disillusioned with magic because of the extreme prejudice of the magical world. (He is a muggle born who grew up in an orphanage he knows about harry potter and his defeat of lord Voldemort and has told harry about magic and the magical world, as well as the reasons that he left.) They have known each other for 3 years.

Harrys name comes out of the cup and he is forced to compete or die due to contract.

Harrys superiors are worried about what the magical world might do to harry if he is sent alone so the send sergeant smith with him because he is also magical and they work well together.

Parings will be john/fleur.

Fleur will be 18. She and john have been dating for a year

Harry/? Undecided as of yet

I do not own harry potter nor most of the characters in this story baring John Smith.

'_Thoughts_'

"Speech"

Sergeant John smith was sitting on a camping stool (that he "borrowed" from one of the infantry regiments who were also stationed at Buford camp in Wiltshire.) he was 5"8 with dark brown hair and sharp grey eyes, he has a rather rugged face with a large scar running down his right cheek (result of a bar fight a few years back.) he is also wearing a rather prominent scowl, the cause of which it the letter that he is holding in his hands. A letter about one of the men under his command, due to his one year seniority. Sergeant 'harry potter'

'_Damn. Potter is not going to like this one bloody bit.'_ he thought to himself with a sigh.

"POTTER GET YOUR ARSE OUT HERE." He yelled towards the tank that was sitting a few feet away.

A man's head topped with scruffy black hair that many have tried to tame (and failed much to the chagrin of the C.O) the rest of him followed shortly and he jogged over to where john was sat.

"You rang?"

John looked up at the 5"9 lean bodied man before him and with another sigh said. "Potter I'm afraid I have some bad news and some even worse news"

Harry narrowed his cold green eyes at his fellow sergeant. "What is it?" he questioned.

"I'll start with the bad news first, some magical device called the goblet of fire just spat your name out." At Harrys questioning look he explained. "well according to this letter there is something called the tri-wizard tournament, which is a competition between three magical schools; Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry, Beaxbatons academy of magic and dumstrang institute of magic." He paused for a second.

"Don't ask what the tri-wizard tournament is about or what it entails because I don't know and the letter doesn't elaborate. Anyway, the goblet of fire is a magical goblet that choses who will compete in the tournament, and… well… your name came out as a fourth champion I am afraid."

Harry frowned. "and why is that a problem? I just won't go." he stated.

John looked at harry apologetically. "sorry Potter but that leads us to the worse news the cup makes a magically binding contract you have to go or the cup will strip you of your magic and… and your life."

Harry looked apocalyptic and spoke with barely supressed rage. "So let me get this straight I have to compete or I die?" at johns nod he exploded. "THAT IS COMPLITE AND UTTER BULLSHITE!"

John leapt to his feet. "IT IS NOT MY BLOODY FAULT THAT THIS HAS HAPPENED!"

Harry took a step back and ducked his head. "sorry."

John sighed and sat back down. "it's all right potter I understand it is a lot to take in isn't it?"

Harry nodded. "yea well, when and where will I be going?"

John gave a dark chuckle. "In three days you will be traveling to Hogwarts." he paused for a second before pinching the bridge of his nose. "and…and I will be going with ya."

Harry groaned. "and here I thought I would be getting rid of you."

Johns only response was to chuckle.

"Well I do have some good news we will be getting access to some gear." John pulled out a sheet of paper and handed it to harry.

Looking at the list Harry spoke "hmm body armour, Kevlar nice nice…uh L85A2 rifles with Susat sights (4x telescopic sight with tritium-powered illumination), Glock 17 handgun, grenades smoke and frag and a L7A2? Why are we getting a machine gun?"

John just grinned "reasons" he smugly stated.

Harry shook his head muttering about john fascination with big guns and looked at the list again. "Well we won't be short on ammo." he stated after seeing the hundreds of thousands of rounds they were to receive. "And finally a Saxon really?"

John nodded. "Makes sense it is good enough for what we need and they are just sitting there in storage gathering dust."

Harry nodded. "I suppose but would have preferred something less ugly."

John just said. "Ah quit yer bitching it has four wheels, an engine and armour plating I say we got lucky to get anything at all." And with that he left to go ruin the quarter maters day."


	2. Hogwarts

Chapter 2 Sergeant Smith and the Goblet of Fire

I do not own harry potter nor any of the characters or places used in this story

"Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

After John had returned after forcing the quartermaster to give him everything on his list, he and Harry then set about the rather dull task of loading everything into the Saxon. After much cursing and several arguments they finally got all of their gear stowed in the transport, and set of north to Scotland and Hogwarts.

As they travelled the realisation suddenly hit John, that he is returning to a world that he left because of the massive amount of prejudice towards all things muggle, and they were doing so in an armoured transport wielding muggle fire-arms. Just imagining the looks on the gits faces when there "saviour" showed up like this caused him to dissolve into a fit of laughter that left Harry fearing for his sanity.

"John are you okay mate it's just that… well we are going to a place that you hate, and you are laughing harder than the time frank got into that fight with that midget and lost." Harry asked glancing worriedly at his friend.

"Yea everything is fine it's just that." He had to pause due to renewed laughter. "The. The look on their faces when we show up is going to be priceless"

Harry couldn't help but grin at that thought, before he turned serious. "Do you think they will try anything when we get there?"

John glanced over at Harry and frowned "I don't think so but I think we should gear up beforehand just in case."

Harry just nodded.

After hours of travel not helped by the fact that the got lost twice while going through some small towns. The two now irate men finally arrived at Hogwarts after night had fallen.

Driving along the dirt track toward the main gate they encountered their first problem. The gate to the grounds was locked, and they didn't know how to alert anyone to their presence. Suddenly John grinned.

Harry groaned. "I know that look that's the look you get when you get one of your bloody ideas." He sighed. "So what is your 'brilliant' plan this time?" the only response he received was John starting to dig through some of the supplies in the back of the Saxon.

"John what are you doing?" he began to ask but john has cut him off with a shout of triumph as he pulled something about the size of his fist out of one of the crates, recognizing it Harry started forward to stop him from doing what he was about to do.

"JOHN DON'T!" he yelled but it was too late John had pulled the pin on the grenade in his hand and tried to throw it over the gate. The key word tried, the grenade hit an invisible barrier and was launched into the forest at the side of the road and detonated, leaving a rather amused John and a very confused harry still standing at the gate with no way in.

John was the first to speak. "Well that didn't go as planned." he stated while still staring at the spot where the grenade had detonated.

That snapped harry out of his stunned state "didn't go as planned?" he asked before yelling "JUST WHAT WAS THE BLOODY PLAN THERE EH? WHAT IF THE GRENADE HAD GONE OVER THE WALL WE STILL WOULD BE STUCK OUT HERE WITH NO BLOODY WAY IN YOU TIT!" during his rant John had just been staring at him with an amused look on his face.

"What's with the look?" a still angry Harry asked

"The thing that deflected the grenade was a ward." At Harrys confused look he explained "for now just think of it as a magical energy shield. Anyway the grenade bouncing off of it would have alerted someone to our presence." He explained

Harry just replied with a simple "oh" then he realised something. "Why didn't you just use a rock then?" he asked

John just stated that "rocks don't explode." And before Harry could replay John suddenly pointed at something on the other side of the gate.

Looking at where he was pointing harry noticed a large figure walking toward the gate, he realised that it was a man (or so he hoped. He was going by the fact that the large figure had a beard.) And that the mas was as tall as the Saxon and almost as wide.

(A/n I will not be attempting Hagrids accent nor any other accents in this story I would just make a hash of it)

"Hello who's there?" the large man demanded in a gruff voice while looking between the two.

John spoke up "Sergeant John Smith and Sergeant Harry Potter"

The large man rocked back on his heels "harry potter?" he asked

'_Did I fucking stutter?' _he thought to himself out loud he said "yes Harry Potter."

"Suppose you'll be wanting to come in then?" he asked as he unlocked the gate, and harry who had been silent up to this point had to supress a snort.

John simply got back into the Saxon and drove it through the gate with harry following on foot.

They round a bend in the road and the castle finally came into view

As they approached the castle doors they noticed that, what seemed to be the whole school plus those from the visiting schools where standing outside waiting for them.

John pulled up in front of the waiting crowd and cut the engine, Harry stood at the back of the Saxon his body armour and helmet hiding his identity. He was staring at an ancient looking man who was wearing rather bright blue robes, and had a long white beard tucked into his belt. There was also a rather cruel looking man with dark hair and a sneer on his face standing next to him, as well as a woman the same height as Hagrid standing at the old man's other side.

The old man stepped forward and spoke "hello and welcome to Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry. I am Albus Dumbledore headmaster of this school and this" he gestured to the cruel looking man "is headmaster Igor Karkaroff of dumstrang institute and this" he gestured to the large woman "is headmistress Olympe Maxime of beaxbatons academy" he gestured for John and Harry to introduce themselves

John stepped forward and cleared his throat "I am sergeant john smith of the 2nd royal tank regiment, badger squadron and the man next to me is sergeant Harry Potter of the 2nd royal tank regiment, badger squadron." he paused and then glared at the headmaster.

Harry spoke up "now would someone be so kind as to explain how my name came out of this Goblet thingy?" he demanded

* * *

**right i just wanted to let you all know that this story was not supposed to be uploaded, ****i may have uploaded it while drunk thinking that it was a good idea.**

**i will probably continue it now that it is up but i will have large gaps of time between each upload as i am rather busy so i apologize for that.**


	3. Reception

Chapter 3. Sergeant Smith and the Goblet of fire.

I do not own Harry potter nor any of the places mentioned in this story.

I am also not affiliated with the British armed forces in any way, my eye sight is too bad to be accepted unfortunately.

"Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

Dumbledore along with the rest of the schools where just standing there staring at Harry.

"Well are you going to answer me or are you just going to stand there with your fingers up your arses?" Harry demanded, while glaring at the headmaster.

Dumbledore face took on a grandfatherly look "of course my dear boy, let's go to my office and discus this in private."

Harry and John exchanged looks before nodding and following the headmaster's and headmistress through the crowd of students, who were still standing in front of the entrance to the school.

They walked silently through the dark halls of the castle, the only sound that was being made was the clicking and clanking of the two sergeant's gear. Finally they reached a large stone gargoyle. Dumbledore spoke the password (lemon drops) and gestured for the all to follow him up the stairs.

Taking a seat behind his desk he gestured for everyone to take a seat in the chairs in front of him. "Now that you have arrive Mr Potter we can have you sorted into a house-"he was cut off from saying anything else by a cry of outrage from Karkaroff and Madam Maxine while john just laughed.

"Why should he be sorted into your school Dumbledore? That would make it unfair on our schools." Madam Maxime stated gesturing to her and Karkaroff who nodded.

Harry just shook his head "I am sorry professor Dumbledore but if I am going to compete then will be representing the British armed forces, and that request comes from her majesty herself." He said while handing over a folder that he had brought with him. Dumbledore accepted it without a word and had a read through it.

"Very well." He sighed.

There was a knock at the door and after Dumbledore called for the person to enter, a thin man with shallow pale skin and log greasy black hair sweped into the room his robes billowing behind him as he walked.

"What is it headmaster?" the greasy haired man asked.

"Ah! Serverus I would like you to escort Mr Potter and Mr Smith to their quarters" Dumbledore told the man. Who sneered but nodded anyway.

John stood and stretched prompting harry to do the same.

The man gestured for them to follow before stalking out of the room.

Saying a quick goodbye the two sergeants followed after him.

The journey was made in silence as both John and Harry where tired from there travel.

The man _'serverus'_ John reminded himself stopped outside a large wooden door that resembled so many others in the castle.

"These are your quarters for the duration of your stay" he said as he handed over a key "that is the key to the door I trust that you two simpletons can be trusted not to lose it hmm?" he asked razing an eye brow.

Too tired to respond John just snatched the key from him and entered the room. He found himself in a large living room that contained; two armchairs, a couch and was walled with bookshelves a roaring fire sat in a fireplace across from the couch, there were two doors leading out of the room (barring the one they had just entered from) trying one John found a bedroom containing a large four-poster bed. Quickly undressing and storing his weapons on a way that meant he could grab them in a moment's notice he fell into bed and was asleep in seconds, harry doing the same in the other room.

Waking up the next day John quickly set about finding a shower, after a five minute fight over who would go first (john won by pulling out the I'm your commanding officer card) he sat down and striped and cleaned his weapons.

Harry walked in ten minutes later already in his full patrol gear "one good thing about Scotland's winter months is I can were this stiff and not sweat my sack off" he stated tugging at his Kevlar vest.

John just snorted before quickly reassembling his weapons and dawning his gear as well. "Shall we go and get lost while searching for food?" harry questioned.

"or you could just follow me I think I still know my way around this place well enough to find the great hall, if not we could just ask the paintings"

Harry just sighed "but where is the fun in that" he whined

"And you wonder why I was put in charge" john pointed out to him as he walked out of the room a Whining harry following after he locked the door.

After two arguments with paintings and three wrong turns the pair finally found their way to the great hall looking around they noticed that the red and gold house as well as the green and silver house all glaring at them.

"Hufflepuff it is then" john muttered to himself and moving off to the table decorated with yellow and black leaving a bewildered harry trailing in his wake. As he sat down at an empty stretch of table he heard from the table over (ravenclaws) he heard a voice bragging about something he wasn't listing until a female voice responded. A voice he knew well, his head snapped up and he stared shocked at the unmistakable form of his girlfriend Fleur Delacour, who was being accosted by a rather portly boy who has a expression on his face that clearly said 'I am important you will do as I say' he caught sight of a lightning bolt scar on his head and realised that the lad was the-boy-who-lived.

At that moment the boy made a grave error "you are just a vela slut you should be honoured that I am even interested in you at all" he arrogantly stated.

John at that moment did not care who this boy was **no-one **talks to Fleur like that and gets away with it.

**This story was not meant to be uploaded, bit alcohol will make you do stupid shit so I will continue this story but it will have a long time between updates.**

**I do apologise but I am busy.**

**Till next time.**


End file.
